As a measure against a deposited film on a substrate holder generated in an in-line type substrate processing device, an exchange system of the substrate holders using a substrate holder container chamber is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The substrate holder container chamber disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a radially arranged plurality of carrying rails with carrying rollers, and a carrying rail rotating mechanism that rotationally drives the carrying rails with a center of radiation being as an axis, and substrate holders can be loaded on each carrying rail. The system described above is a system in which the substrate holders in the container chamber is carried out (collected) to the in-line type substrate processing device by rotationally carrying this carrying rails to a carrying-in/out opening (one opening) provided at the container chamber.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-120412